Nurse Me Back To Health
by Dnoll31
Summary: After Stiles' is attacked, he texts Lydia to help him. Will this make their friendship blossom into something more? Read to find out ;)


When Lydia walked into Stiles's room…. She prepared for the worst. When she got to his door, she heard a soft, quiet, weak sounding voice say "come in" . When she entered the room she gasped, shocked of what her eyes were seeing. He was shirtless and in his plaid pj shorts on. She saw his toned torso was basically five claw marks from his left shoulder to his right hip. She saw a head wound that was seeping with blood. He had bruises plastered all over his chest, almost as if someone had coloured him with black and purple pencils. There was even a swipe mark on his shin, that was again five claw marks. But the worst part of this whole dilemma, was the look on Stiles's face. Lydia could see the pain in his eyes, the fear, the shock even that his eyes had shown. She was marvelled at why he was in this condition.

"Stiles, what the hell happened?" Lydia said soothingly.

"Well… Scott, Isaac and I were ambushed on our way back to Scott's, and I'm guessing, being the human out of all of them, was immediately swiped at a couple of times and thrown at a very large tree." Stiles said and carried on," While Scott and Isaac were fighting, I snuck away as best as I could, coming straight home… By straight home I mean it took me like an hour to get back here. Then I called you," he said the last bit with a smile that was quickly replaced with pain.

"Stiles's I need to call the ambulance, this could be serio-"

"NO! Please don't just call someone, please no hospitals, they'll call dad, and he'll get off work, and ask questions… So please don't."

"Stiles… Not that your plan isn't brilliant, but you do realise that your healing is not fast like a werewolves, which means he will find out eventually, may as well tell him now." Lydia said as she began to ring the ambulance.

"No! Please Lydia stop, please don't ring them please.." Stiles said trying the puppy eyes but failing.

"Stiles… What's the real reason you don't want to go..?" Lydia questioned. Stiles hesitated for a moment but began speaking again.

"It's going to sound so stupid though.." Lydia looked at him with a 'no it's not' look. So Stiles started again. "I hate hospitals… It was where… Umm… My mum died.. I was there with her at her last moments.. Ever since I've hated it there…. I know it's stupid isn't it…"  
Stiles, even know pain was running through his veins sat up and placed his now tear filled eyes into the palms of his hands. He was now full on crying, 40% of the tears were for the pain and the left over 60% was for his mother. He hadn't thought about the night she died for a long time, especially with all this werewolves and banshee stuff that's been happening. Of course he would think of his mother day and night, but never that night.  
Lydia walked towards Stiles, and wrapped her arms around him not caring that her new woollen sweater was probably getting soaked in the blood of Stiles.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't know…. Do you want me to just get a first aid kit and try at least cleaning up the wounds?" She asked. He nodded and looked down.

"Do you want anything else before I go?" Lydia asked sweetly.

"Glass of water and some strong pain killers thanks," Stiles said.

Lydia was quick getting the first aid kit , water and pain killers.  
"Stiles, take these," She gave him the water and pain killers. He gladly took them and immediately put the two capsules in mouth and flushed them down with a mouthful of water. Lydia grabbed the first aid kitand dug her hand through the objects inside the bag. Moments later she found all the items she needed to help her.

After 15 minutes of Lydia cleaning the wounds around his body Lydia began talking about random subjects to keep Stiles's mind away from the pain. Surprisingly Lydia ran out of questions to ask him, even know the life they live in is full of questions. Stiles had one question that he wanted answered though, and had always wanted to ask her.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, she nodded allowing him too continue. "Will I ever a chance with you?" Stiles said in a nervous, quiet voice.

Lydia looked up from Stiles chest. "Stiles… Maybe… I mean I do like you, but I just can't…"

"Can't what?" Stiles said

"I can't… I just can't do it to you. I know deep down that I'm going to hurt you. I would rather be friends with you for the rest of my life then be with you and break your heart. Sometimes I believe taking the chance and being with you for 10 minutes would be worth every moment, but I just can't do that too you…. I just can't lose you… I just can't" Lydia had tears forming in her eyes, tears that were going to run down her face any second, but she wiped them away, and began putting bandages around Stiles's chest.

"Lydia… You know that no matter what you do, I'll never leave you, you can always try but I'll just keep re-appearing into your life… Jesus Lyds you ignored me for most of my life and I still cared about. I even asked for Peter to kill me instead of you. That's how much I care about you… I'll never leave your side no matter the circumstances, no matter the time, no matter the place, not even if I'm angry at you, I'll still be there… I promise you…" Stiles looked her, the tears she was trying to stop from falling down her face, were flowing down her cheeks. She knew she liked him… But did she love him? Did she love the sarcasm? Did she love the that dimple popping smile? Yes. Yes she did.

After Stiles gave his speech, it was incredibly quiet. Talk only began when Lydia had completed cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up bandages. Undeniably Stiles looked like a mummy.

"Stiles are you still in any pain?" She asked while he was sitting up on his bed and she was in his desk chair, putting all the items from the first aid kit back into the bag.

"Yeah a little…" Stiles answered. Lydia nodded and got up off the chair she was sitting on and grabbed the first aid kit and the now empty glass that used to contain water.

"I'll be right back, k Stiles," Stiles nodded and lay back down on his bed. Picking up his phone texting Scott who had texted him earlier asking if he was hurt. Stiles answered with 'claw marks, bruises and cuts, I'm fine though Lydia's cleaned the cuts up and wrapped me up like a mummy :)'..

Lydia was in the kitchen, putting away the first aid kit and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and filled Stiles's glass. She then grabbed some pain killers from the counter. Before she began walking up the stairs, she stood there for a moment, remembering everything he said to her… She didn't know Stiles risked his life for her. She was feeling almost guilty as she replayed what he said. She felt guilty for ignoring the sweetest guy in the world for so long.

When Lydia walked through the door Stiles was standing up for some unknown reason.  
"Stiles you looked a little drowsy so I grabbed you a glass of orange juice, because you lost a good amount of blood, that could be a course of your drowsiness, so yeah.. Here you go" she gave him the glass and the pain killers.

"Stiles I'm sorry.." Lydia said after few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Stiles asked innocently.

"For not noticing you for all those years, the more I think about it, the more guilty I feel… I'm sorry.." She looked down but somehow Stiles was instantly standing in front of her. He lifted her chin, and gazed into her green eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad that now you're in my life," he said leaning in and placing his soft lips on her lips. It was delicate and sweet and slow. Lydia melted into his arms that were now placed on her waist. Once they pulled away from each other needing air, Lydia said  
"What about if we break up… I don't want to lose you…."

"Lydia trust me… You're never going to lose me, your basically stuck with me for the rest of your life," he began smiling after completing his sentence. She giggled along with him, then lent up to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more forceful and Stiles ended up being pushed on his bed seductively.

"Ow, Lydia as much as this is turning me on, I still have some injures.." He said pointing to his chest "And do not want to have to wait longer for them too heal"

"Oh my god… I'm sorry, it's your your though… You and your adorable brown eyes, luscious lips and the fact that I have been staring at your chest, which even know is torn up with claw marks, is extremely hot… So your fault." Lydia said smiling and starting to giggle a little. She never thought she'd be saying that to Stiles Stilinski. Stiles smiled, even giggled a bit.

"I love you Stiles…" Stiles looked at Lydia shocked, Lydia immediately regretted what she said and started moving towards the door.

"Lydia… Why are you going?" Stiles looked puzzled.

"Because it's really awkward and I suddenly feel very regretful after saying… And I'm gonna go.." She began walking again and almost exited the room completely before Stiles said," I love you too… Lydia it's kind of hard not to be surprised… The girl I have had a crush on for 10 years finally said she loves me… Like seriously how else am I meant to act….. don't go.. Stay with me tonight… Please?"

Lydia looked at him for a moment and smiled and walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. And then grabbed his hand and gently and pulled him onto the bed with her (this time).

That night they laid there, holding each other in their arms, never planning on letting each other go. Sheriff Stilinski came back from his shift and checked on Stiles, and was very surprised when he saw Stiles holding Lydia, under the covers. He was also surprised by bandages and the bloody clothes on the floor. Even know John was curious, he let it be and said to himself that he'll ask him in the morning.

The End.

* * *

**Thank You for reading! **

**I'm still very new to writing fan fiction so please leave feedback, tell me what you like/dislike etc.**

**Also if you have ideas for new fanfics please send them in.**

**Thanks Bye! :):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
